


El hombre dorado

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Siempre ve al hombre dorado por el rabillo del ojo.
Relationships: Kai/Lu Han
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	El hombre dorado

Siempre ve al hombre dorado por el rabillo del ojo como si le siguiera, la piel de oro y el cabello de seda, pero cuando Luhan gira la cabeza para encontrarle nunca está, esquivo como la buena suerte, como un billete de los grandes. Luhan sueña con el hombre dorado todas las noches, de reojo, está detrás de él, a su lado, cerca, pero cuando se da la vuelta no hay nada más que un sueño. Cuando escribe, en bolígrafo naranja porque los de color de oro son caros, un lujo que no necesita ahora mismo, el hombre dorado le observa sonriente desde una punta de la habitación y Luhan le escribe una sonrisa de retorno en el cuaderno.  
  
A veces, cuando sueña le tocan unas manos del color del oro, manos calientes como metal fundido, le tocan la nariz y las mejillas y los labios, corren por su torso como si vistiera muñecas y le palpan las ingles y el interior de los muslos ganándose jadeos suaves, entrelazan sus dedos con los suyos, mano contra mano, y Luhan se queda fascinado, el color tostado de su piel y el suyo, rosáceo como las mejillas de una jovencita virgen. Quiere besarlas, besar esos dedos como caramelos, pero cuando se mueve, por el rabillo del ojo le ve, al hombre dorado que le observa, que le esquiva cuando gira la cabeza por acto reflejo. Las manos desaparecen y Luhan se queda con ganas, se despierta con una erección que no se alivia hasta la ducha.  
  
Le sigue a todas partes, como un ángel guardián aunque Luhan está seguro de que es más bien un demonio que pretende arrastrarle al borde de la locura. Le ve en el trabajo, y en el metro, y en el autobús. Le ve mientras se ducha (y eso no le alivia, un cosquilleo aventurero cuando siente su mirada sobre lo que hace cuando se masturba; el aire se tensa y Luhan no sabe si es porque está muy cachondo o porque lo está el hombre dorado o porque lo están los dos), y le ve mientras bebe en las discotecas y en los bares. Cuando está borracho, Luhan reúne el suficiente valor como para decirle ven y el hombre dorado obedece a su manera, quiere verle pero se queda a su espalda, le rodea la cintura con sus brazos calientes, le besa la nuca y pega los labios a las puntas de su pelo, se ríe cuando Luhan se estremece contra su aliento. El hombre dorado le toca y le ve de reojo, le ve el pelo suave y oscuro cuando le besa las mejillas y las cejas perfectamente delineadas.  
Luhan se deja hacer, el hombre dorado se lo folla de espaldas algunas noches y Luhan cierra los ojos, la tentación de intentar girarse para verle demasiado grande y no quiere que desaparezca ahora, cuando le tiene enterrado en su culo, caliente y salvaje y delicioso.  
  
(Un día le pregunta cómo se llama y el hombre dorado le abraza por la espalda, le coloca un dedo en los labios como si le pidiera silencio. Va a hacerle un regalo y Luhan se pone solemne, como si fuera un militar a punto de recibir su medalla. Jongin. Luhan le pregunta qué eres, qué eres, Jongin, pero él solo sonríe y Luhan lo intuye cuando le deja a cuatro patas en la cama).


End file.
